Never Shall I
by GreenNovaLite77
Summary: It's been quite a while after Leslie's death, and May Belle wants to take some heat from the so-called king of Terabithia. This happened 10 years after Leslie's death. This also happens to be my first story and first lemon. One-shot :D


**Never Shall I**

_Summary: It's been quite a while after Leslie's death, and May Belle wants to take some heat from the so-called king of Terabithia. _

_This happened 10 years after Leslie's death. This also happens to be my first story, so, please deal with this, if you choose to read it. _

_Oh, and the story is based from the book, NOT FROM THE MOVIE_

**Warning: **Awkward pairing, lemons and language. Hey, I warned ya XD

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bridge to Terabithia. Never shall I. Katherine Paterson does :D

* * *

Jesse lied down unto his bed for a long time. He just had a rough fight with Gary Fulcher about who's the winner of this, and the winner of that.

_Man, it's hard being 20_, he thought, rubbing his oily forehead using his hand. _You gotta keep your courage, especially in college_.

For Jesse, his pride was his courage, thinking that the more he stood up, the more he will overcome his weaknesses. From all those years, Leslie taught him how to be courageous, and he misinterpreted the lesson his best friend showed to him.

"Leslie ain't gonna be proud when she sees me like this," he said out loud. "No, I will never destroy my courage for her."

"What courage, Jess?" May Belle, then, entered his room without permission as always. "And why're you all dirty?"

"Go away, May Belle. You ain't gonna help me nothing." Jesse gestured his hand, waving it back and forth, telling her to leave.

"Why? Don't 'cha want company? Especially from me?" May Belle fluttered her lashes. She walked closely to Jesse, as her face was very close to his. It was as if their lips were about to be locked.

"C'mon Jess. Ya know ya want to do this." She stroked his crotch, making him shudder.

"You're disgusting, May Belle. I was wrong to make you the queen of Terabithia." Jesse backed away slowly.

"You sure? You really ain't fun, Jess. That's why I'm gonna bring you some." May Belle was headed towards the door, which relieved Jesse. But he was shocked when she pressed the knob. She locked it. Now he really knew what she meant.

"May Belle, I love you as a sister and nothing more. But you? You are sick." Jesse backed away, even farther.

"Jess, ya know I need this. Ya know _you_ need this, too," May Belle said, walking towards him as she slowly unbuttoned her blouse, revealing her white, lacy bra.

"You really are a bitch, aren't cha, May Belle?" Jesse's pants were beginning to become tight. _Oh no, not from her,_ he thought. _Anyone but her._

"Don't 'cha enjoy watching me, stripping myself off? Don't worry Jess, it'll be your turn later," she whispered to him, as she removed her plaid skirt, showing him her white panties, already wet.

Jesse's breath was becoming faster than normal. _Damn porn, messin' up my head_

"Oh, this is better than porn, Jess. I know what you're thinkin'."

_Wait, she can read my mind? _"May Belle, please, you'll also be the one who'll get into trouble 'coz of this."

"I ain't gonna stop, Jess. After all those years, you just ignored me, busy with Leslie this and Leslie that. And I'm not gonna get into no trouble 'coz if ya tell on Momma, she ain't gonna believe you. So just enjoy this while you can Jess." She soon removed her knee socks and shoes, leaving her only wearing her underwear.

"May Belle…"

"Too late, Jess! I'm already doin' this, and all you can do is to enjoy the show," May Belle said and moved closely to him, rubbing her bra against his damp face. His pants were very tight now. Too tight that he just decided to remove it, revealing his blue boxers.

"Ha! I knew you ain't gonna resist me! Now, you ain't gonna even more," she whispered to his ear hoarsely, as she began to unhook her bra, showing him her big, creamy boobs.

"May Belle, you are sick…" Jesse said, covering the sight of her arousing parts.

"C'mon now, Jess. Ya know you want them. And them you'll have!" She forcefully pressed Jesse's head unto her breasts as she rubbed his crotch even harder. "Ya know you can't resist!"

Jesse knew that he can't take it anymore, so he moaned her name. _Leslie, I'm sorry I let you down._

"That's what I'm talkin' about Jess! Say my name!" She released him from her suffocating lock.

Finally, May Belle remover her panties, dropping it on the floor, with her other clothes. She was completely nude now, which aroused Jesse even more.

"May Belle, what we're doing here is so darn wrong! Let's stop now, please!"

"Oh, don't worry Jess. We ain't gonna be in trouble. I promise." She removed his shirt and footwear, leaving him only wearing his boxers.

"But we're siblings, May Belle! We can't just fuck each other like lovers! I don't even love you anymore, even as a sister!"

"Hush, Jess, hush. It'll be alright. I know it." She finally removed his boxers, revealing his 8-inch dick. She stroked it gently, though, increasing the tempo every second. He could no longer resist the pleasure.

"M-May-y B-Bell-le ! D-don't-t! P-please!" He was about to release his seed, when she took him by her mouth, sucking him as hard as she could.

He finally released it, as May Belle drank every one of his juices.

"You had fun, didn't 'cha, Jess? Tolja! Now, let's get to _business_ , so you could stop all that whining." Ironically when they were younger, May Belle was the one who always whined like a siren. And who knew they would end up like this?

" 'Kay then, I'll make 'ya a deal. Fuck me all you want today and when we're over, swear that you'll never fuck me again," Jesse finally found his voice.

"On the Bible?"

"Wherever you like, May Belle." _She could never possibly do it._ " S'long as this is the last time, you'll do me this. I never knew your desire for me is too much."

"If that's whatcha say, Jess, then I'll do it," May Belle answered with a smile on her face.

"Okay then let's get started. Uh, lie down please."

May Belle eagerly followed his command, as he placed himself on top, positioning himself.

"You ready?"

"Am I ready? I've been always ready, waiting for this moment! Go ahead and gimme you're best shot, Jess!"

Jesse, then, pushed himself into her slowly, so as not to hurt her.

"You okay?"

"Sure, Jess, now GO!"

Jesse thrusted himself even harder.

"Go!"

Jesse went through deep inside her, shaking with pleasure. May Belle was also shaking with pleasure.

"Ah, Jess! I'm gonna-

"Me, too!"

Finally, the two of them climaxed at the same time, releasing their juices. May Belle panted,

"Jess, this is the greatest day of my life! But I'm-

"Shhh….I know. You wanna sleep. Well, you can sleep beside me…"

And they didn't just sleep beside each other; they slept hugging each other naked, cherishing every moment of it.

_I'll never letcha go, May Belle. Never shall I._

_

* * *

_

**A/N**: Thanks for reading my fanfic, viewers. You can review it if you want to, but it's up to you, whether you'll flame me or not :D


End file.
